Sabrina and Pucks war of love
by Sabrinagoodfellow
Summary: This story is about puck joining charmings army and sabrina going nuts with worry. Puckabrina starts in chapter 2!   Note: story has been discontinued, so unless you want to adopt it then please do not read cas I have been disapointing people.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are owned by Michael Buckley.**

**Oh and this story takes place in the seventh book during the war so just not to confuse you.**

**Chapter 1: The volunteers**

Sabrina and her family was sitting at a table in the mess hall tent.

"would anyone like to volunteer to fight in the war? If so, please stand now." Charming said "I'll do it!" Puck shouted from beside Sabrina. "NO!" Sabrina whispered. " What did ya say Grimm?" Puck asked "Nothing" was Sabrina's reply. " Anyone else?" Charming asked. Several more men and women stood. Charming asked them all to meet later at his cabin to discuss their positions in battle. Once Sabrina and puck were out of the tent Sabrina yelled at Puck "ARE YOU NUTS! YOU COULD BE KILLED! YET YOUR SO STUPID YOU GO AND VOLUNTEER TOO RIGHT YOU MORON!" " calm down Grimm besides everafters don't die. Puck said YES! THEY DO DIE PUCK!" Sabrina yelled Why do you even care, Grimm?" puck asked. " I don't care" Sabrina said

"Then why are you yelling at me?" Puck asked Sabrina was quiet for a minute then just walked away. "sheesh what's with her?" puck asked himself " idiot puck" Daphne said while she was walking past "what?! Why?" puck yelled at her but she just ignored him. "I have to get to the bottom of this" Puck said then went to Charming's cabin to find out his position.

**ONE HOUR LATER….**

" STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! That idiot! What does he think he is doing!" Sabrina continued raving to herself. " why do I even care about him?" Sabrina asked herself.

"because you love him, Sabrina" Came a voice from the doorway. Sabrina turned around and saw Daphne standing there with a sad look on her face. "what's wrong?" Sabrina asked " for me nothing for you everything" Daphne said. "HUH?" Sabrina was confused

" Sabrina I know your worried about puck so you tend to yell at him until he quits the army" Daphne explained. " that's not true why would I care about that jerk!" Sabrina yelled. " like I said before because you love him" Daphne said. "I do not!" Sabrina yelled then stormed out of the cabin. " when are you going to realize Sabrina, because puck already has realized" Daphne said then sighed " it's going to be a long week"

**2 DAYS LATER…. **

" Sabrina! Puck! GET DOWN HERE!" Sabrina was practicing the flying carpet Puck. He consisted he didn't need to learn cause of his wings but Sabrina argued with " what if your wings get broken" So they got off the carpet and Puck flew Sabrina down the long hallway to the voice that was calling them. it was Daphne. " charming wants to see you two A.S.A.P" Daphne said" why?" they asked in union. Daphne just shrugged. So then Puck flew Sabrina the rest of the way to the exit and once they were out side he put her down and continued to walk with her. They met charming in his cabin. " oh good you're here Sabrina during battle would you like to man the water cannons?" Charming asked her. " but I'm manning the water cannon! Puck protested. " relax" charming said " wait, you built a new water cannon?" Sabrina asked " no" charming answered simply " so your kicking puck off the water cannon?" Sabrina asked "no" charming said again. " then how are we both going to man the water cannon?" Sabrina asked " you'll both be up there during battle while Daphne will be with veronica at the well. Hopefully something good will happen up there. Well that's all carry on with what you were doing before" charming said " wait what do you mean by _something good will happen up there_" puck and Sabrina said in union. Charming just smiled then excited "AH MAN!" puck and Sabrina said again in union.

**I PROMISE MORE PUCKABRINA IN CHAPTER 2 COMING LATER!**

**FROM YOUR FRIEND SABRINAGOODFELLOW!**


	2. authors note 1 good news and bad

**OKAY! I know everyone hate these notes but I had to put it in.**

**a lot of you wish for me to update but I'm stumped for ideas. I have the beginning and end of the next chapter but I need ideas. The next chapters name is the battle so if everone could post and review ideas to me ill gladly accept them at most likely use them. And at the end of the chapter I will give credit to all of the people that reviewed idea to me. Remember the ideas have to be about a battle. Thanks a lot everyone! ****J **

**Signed- Amber**


End file.
